AT-ST
|escapepods=Отсутствует |crew=*водитель *бортовой стрелок |skeleton=1 |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |passengers=1 |capacity=200 кг |consumables=День |othersystems= |role=*противопехотная высокопроходимая единица *лёгкое противотанковое средство *разведка *патруль |firstuse= |era=*Эпоха Возвышения Империи *Эпоха Восстания *Эпоха Новой Республики *Эпоха Нового Ордена Джедаев |affiliation=*Галактическая Империя *Галактическая Республика *Конфедерация Независимых Систем *Осколок Империи *Новая Республика }} AT-ST ( — ) — лёгкая боевая машина, использовавшаяся Галактической Империей для разведки, патрулирования, боевого охранения более тяжёлых и маломанёвренных страйдеров-транспортёров AT-AT, огневой поддержки штурмовиков в бою при отсутствии тяжёлого оружия у противника. Описание left|thumb|150px|AT-ST в разрезе Имперский шагоход, крупнее предшественников, более примитивный и неуклюжий, зато производимый массово. Размеры и внушительный вид не делали машину более живучей, из-за слабой обшивки и уязвимостей ходовой части. Небольшой AT-PT или лишённый крытого верха AT-RT и то могли похвастать большим в этом плане. История В пятом эпизоде саги AT-ST сопровождали тяжёлые транспортёры AT-AT при атаке имперскими силами базы Альянса на заснеженной планете Хот. В следующем эпизоде эти машины сыграли ключевую роль во всём фильме. Их задачей было патрулирование окрестностей бункера управления генератором силового поля для Второй Звезды Смерти на лесном спутнике Эндора. Ввиду неспособности многочисленных штурмовиков выполнить поставленную задачу, бремя обороны бункера легло на несколько выданных им AT-ST. В бою за бункер участвовало не менее четырёх машин, причём одна из них быстро стала небоеспособна, поскольку её высунувшийся из люка оператор был застрелен принцессой Леей. Остальные AT-ST нанесли большие потери местным аборигенам, объединившимся с повстанцами. Импровизированные средства типа пращей, катапульт, канатов и примитивного планера были полностью бесполезны. Однако Чубакка вместе с парой аборигенов сумел пробраться на крышу башни-рубки, выманить одного из членов экипажа наверх, сбросить его с машины и через открытый люк проникнуть внутрь, обезвредив оставшегося механика-водителя. Захватив управление шагоходом, Чубакка уничтожил огнём из лазерных пушек другую AT-ST. Ещё две машины туземцы уничтожили самостоятельно: под одну раскатали штабель брёвен, в результате та опрокинулась на бок и взорвалась, вторая попала в ловушку из двух самодельных таранов на канатах, между которыми кабина была буквально расплющена и также взорвалась. 180px|left|thumb|Модифицированный AT-ST. Однако ключевым моментом в проникновении внутрь бункера стала идея Хана Соло использовать телекоммуникационное оборудование захваченного Чубаккой вездехода, чтобы открыть дверь бункера и выманить находящуюся там охрану. План сработал, бункер был взорван, что привело к поражению имперцев. Характеристики AT-ST представлял собой башню-рубку с вооружением и экипажем, подвижно соединённую с шагающей платформой на двух опорах. По сравнению с гусеничным/колёсным шасси или репульсором подвеска давала большую свободу передвижений по пересечённой местности, такой как песчаная пустыня, снежная целина или лес с высоким кустарниковым подлеском (соответственно планеты Татуин, Хот и спутник Эндора). Дополнительным преимуществом являлся хороший обзор из башни-рубки. Бронирование лёгкое, рассчитано только на защиту от пехотных бластеров и примитивных форм ручного метательного оружия. Вооружение Включало две спаренные лазерные пушки по фронту башни-рубки, бластер по левому борту для самозащиты от тяжёлой бронетехники и гранатомёт по правому борту для улучшения противопехотных возможностей. Особенности 250px|thumb|left|Вид изнутри Экипаж составляли два человека — механик-водитель и оператор вооружения. В имперской армии такие солдаты носили светло-серую униформу с открытыми шлем-касками. Мест для десанта предусмотрено не было, но, потеснившись, в кабину могли принять одного пассажира. Интересные факты Повстанцы часто называли AT-ST «цыплятами». После 6 эпизода во многих известных компьютерных играх, в частности, Star Wars: Empire at War и Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption, взвод АСТ всегда составляли четыре единицы. В игре Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II на месте гранатомёта установлено приспособление для сброса противопехотных мин. Доподлинно неизвестно, является ли такая техническая возможность каноничной, но учитывая, что конструкция предусматривала, в том числе, неполную разборку для транспортировки, вполне могла быть. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comics *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 6: Boba Fett is Dead, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 7: Boba Fett is Dead, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Entrenched'' * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition|Marooned on Hoth}} *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Night Attack'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 1: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 1'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 2: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 2'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 4: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 4'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Easy Credits'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Force Rising'' * *''Crimson Empire'' * *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The Unifying Force'' }} Неканонические появления * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi * Категория:Техника Галактической Империи Категория:Серия AT-ST Категория:Продукция «Верфей Куата» Категория:Продукция «Тяжёлого машиностроения Ротаны» Категория:Продукция «Балморрского вооружения» Категория:Техника Галактической Республики Категория:Продукция Имперского департамента военных исследований Категория:Техника Новой Республики